Lens systems are used in a variety of end-user applications, including in lithography and semiconductor inspection equipment. In these applications, light from a light source is introduced to the system to perform an operation. However, in some applications, UV light introduced to the lens elements may degrade an adhesive that is positioned to couple the lens element to a lens holder. Degradation of the adhesive may lead to misalignment of the lens element.
Accordingly, UV protective coatings for the optical systems may be desired.